In the erection of buildings, especially buildings such as warehouses and barns, a common building technique known as post frame construction is oftentimes used. In this type of construction a plurality of holes are dug at designated places along the periphery of the building and a series of vertical treated posts or columns are secured therein. Extending from side-to-side atop these posts are pre-formed or prefabricated trusses. The two end trusses form gables and the intermediate trusses with the end trusses form the base for the framing and roofing materials. After the trusses are secured, framing is completed and the upper surfaces of the trusses and framing provide a surface to which the roofing material is secured. The walls of the structure can be equipped with doors, windows and frames as in conventional construction.
In order to construct a building of the type described, a post hole auger is required. Also required is a crane or a lifting machine of some sort to raise the posts or columns, beams, headers and trusses into position. Usually, the manual strength of several men is required to locate the posts which are oftentimes twenty to twenty-five feet long. To lift and secure a truss takes additional personnel and/or expensive equipment. Because of this intensive labor requirement and the need to rent specialized equipment, much of the economic benefits of post frame construction is thereby diminished.